uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Servent Boy
Uranimated18's christmas spoof of "The Little Dummer Boy" Cast *Aaron - Wart "Arthur" (The Sword in the Sword) *Baba - Bambi *Samson - Donkey (Shrek) *Joshua - Tantor (Tarzan) *Ben Haramed - Jafar (Aladdin) *Ail - Abis Mal (Aladdin (TV Series)) *The Three Kings - The Sultan (Aladdin), King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) and King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Mary - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Saint Joseph - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Aaron's Parents - Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians) *Murderers - Huns (Mulan) *Herd of Sheep - Sheeps (Shaun the Sheep) *Show Caravan - Forty Thieves (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Lion - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Gator - Aligator (Wild Kratts) *Goose - Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) *Frog - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Lamb - ??? *Hog - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Camel - Reginald (Jonah: A Veggietales Movie) *Barrel of Monkeys - Chimpanzees (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Donkey - ??? *Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who? 2008) *Caribou - Elk (Fantasia 2000) *Mouse - Mouse (The Lion King) *Crow - The Crow (Brave) *Eagle - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) Scenes *The Little Servent Boy - Part 1 Introduction/Captured *The Little Servent Boy - Part 2 "When the Goose is Hanging High" *The Little Servent Boy - Part 3 How Wart Hated Humanity *The Little Servent Boy - Part 4 Jafar's Show/"Why Can't the Animals Smile" *The Little Servent Boy - Part 5 Jafar Sells Tantor/"Wart is Finally Free" *The Little Servent Boy - Part 6 Following the Stars/"One Star in the Night" *The Little Servent Boy - Part 7 Wart's Gift of Love/Finale *The Little Servent Boy - Part 8 End Credits Movie used *The Little Dummer Boy Clip used *The Sword in the Stone *Bambi *Bambi II *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek: Forever After *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Mulan *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *House of Mouse *Mickey's House of Villains *Sleeping Beauty *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Horton Hears a Who? *Fantasia 2000 *Wild Kratts *Brave *The Rescuers Down Under *Curious George *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Princess and the Frog *The Lion King *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Brave *Fantasia 2000 *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Wreck-It Ralph *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Swan Princess *Hercules: The Animated Series *The Road to El Dorado *The Wild Thornberrys *Shaun the Sheep *Lady and the Tramp *Pinocchio *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Kronk's New Groove Gallery Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart as Aaron Bambi.png|Bambi as Baba Donkey.jpg|Donkey as Samson Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Joshua Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Ben Haramed Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Ail Profile - The Sultan.jpg|The Sultan, King-Stefan-1.png|King Stefan King Hubert.png|& King Hubert as the Three Kings Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5778.jpg|Ariel as Mary Prince Eric.jpg|Prince Eric as Saint Joseph Roger-and-Anita-disney-couples-8488054-500-374.jpg|Anita and Roger Radcliffe as Aaron's Parents Fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7186.jpg|The Elk as Caribou Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Little Dummer Boy Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Spoofs